10
by Citric Impulse
Summary: Serie de diez Drabbles seguido sin conexion entre si.


No se enojen mucho conmigo, pero soy adicta a los engaños, jiji. Idea sacada de varios fics, como el de NekoNight y ThiagoDaanuu-18

El numero 6 es slash.

10

1. Ni Rosas ni Juguetes-Paulina Rubio. TrentxGwen

-¡No lo hacia conciente, Gwen!- Grito salido de sus casillos Trent

-¡Lindsay quedo embarazada, Trent! ¡Embarazada!-Grito en respuesta la joven.

-No fue tan malo-Argumento mas calmado- Mira lo que te compre- Saco de-no-se-donde un ramo de rosas y un globo en forma de corazón rojo.

Gwen sonrío cínica. Se acerco a la repisa y saco un alfiler. Pincho el globo, y ante la atónita mirada de Trent, tomo las rosas y las lanzo al cubo de basura.

-A mi no me compras con rosas y juguetes, ¿Por que no te vas a la luna con esa tonta rubia?- Se fue del departamento con un portazo resonante.

2. Brick by Borning Brick-Paramore. IzzyxJustin

-Sos ridicula, Izzy-

-Izzy no es ridicula-Debatió con orgullo la menuda pelirroja- Pero Justin es mentiroso.

-Eres demasiado fantasiosa, Izzy, baja de ese castillo imaginario, vive la realidad, todo lo que dices existe solo en tu cabeza.

-Izzy no miente- Contradijo Izzy, sollozando. Justin suspiro, y con una paciencia infinita la atrajo hacia su pecho, ella se sacudió con ligeros espasmos, y luego se calmo.

-Bueno- murmuro- Izzy enterrara en su cabeza el castillo.

-Eso es Izzy- Sonrío mas contento el chico-

-Pero es verdad lo de la guardia montada-Insistió. Justin no debatió, no tenia mucho caso.

3. Mientes-Camila CourthneyxDuncan

Solloce ahogadamente contra la foto de hace dos meses, donde salíamos los dos juntos, sonriendo. La música sonaba sobre la mesa de café.

_Llegas cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte…_

Reconoció rápidamente la canción, su madre la tarareaba cuando apenas se había divorciado. La canto en voz baja, pues si bien la representaba bien, la reconfortaba. Se decidio. Viviría sin Duncan, por que a su madre no le habria gustado verla asi de deprimida.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Mierda. Reviso el identificador. Era Duncan. Abrio la tapa. ¿Atendia? No. Rechazo la llamada. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenia hambre, y Bridgette estaba por llegar.

Tenia unas cosas que decirle.

4. Las caderas no mienten-Shakira GeoffxBridgette

Demonios. El alcohol en mis venas me estaba dando alucinaciones. Es decir que alguien en su sano juicio me explique que _demonios _hacia Bridgette bailando Shakira, no es que me molestara, pero… Llevaba un ligero vestido de crepe celeste, y el cabello por primera vez, suelto.

Me gustaba.

De repente dejo de bailar y se dirigió hacia la barra. Yo tambaleandome, me acerque a ella.

-¡Bridg!- Grite-¡Bonita! ¡Tu casa o la mia!- Rodo los ojos y me tomo por debajo de los hombros. Me conducio escaleras arriba.

-¡Hey, Bridg!¡Sabes que ayer no hicimos!-Dije cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la bese con fieresa- ¡Hay que hacerlo hoy!- De ahí en mas no recuerdo nada, salvo la tremenda resaca, con la que les estoy contando esto ahora.

5. Our Song- Taylor Swift TrentxGwen

Abri la puerta tan emocionada como una quinceañera en su primera cita. Me rei bajo. Sonrei contenta cuando vi quien estaba detrás de esta.

Los calidos ojos verdes de mi novio relumbraron con calides cuando se encontraron con los mios.

-Hey, cariño-Sonrio-Te rengo una sorpresa.¡Ven!- Exclamo emocionado. Yo sonrei como tonta.

-Claro-

Me acompaño hasta su auto, y como un caballero me abrio la puerta. Sonrei tanto que sentia que se me iban a romper las mejillas. Cuando nos ubicamos en el auto el saco un pañuelo de seda negra de su mochila.

-Te vas a tener que tapar los ojos- Acepte calmada.

Me sorprendio llevandome a un acantilado en el cual se veia el alba en preciosos tonos. Pense que seria un precioso cuadro.

Me dedico con la guitarra una balada a la que llamo "Nuestra cancion"

El cuadro que pinte se llama igual. Todo iba perfecto.

6. Andar conmigo-Julieta Venegas NoahxCody

El _chico_ con el que llevaba saliendo dos años, me paso a buscar por la esquina de mi casa. Me daba vergüenza decirselo a mis padres. Fuimos con Cody a la peatonal, alli el se animo a tomarme la mano. Pero yo la sacudi levemente.

-¿Te molesta andar conmigo?- Pregunto triste. Lo pense.

-No-Resolvi, y antes que recapacitara le tome la mano. El deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Me sonroje.

Tal vez no estaba _tan_ mal.

7. Naturally-Selena Gomez HeatherxChirs

Recorri con un dedo el contorneado pecho. Era raro, pero natural.

-¿Sabes que no deberiamos hacer esto?- Me pregunto con su tipica voz arrogante

-Cuando estamos juntos, es natural- Dije cortando el asunto de raiz

El solo sonrio antes de ocupar su boca en con asuntos

8. Barbie Girl-Aqua BethxLinsay

Ellas siempre habian sido "MAPS". Y ambas eran opuestan. Pero con un sueño en comun: Ser perfectas. No importaba si se hacian cirugias, que ropas vestian, etc.

Pero, de todas formas Beth siempre habia envidiado la perfecta silueta de Lindsay.

Completamente plastica, y superficial.

9. 7 Things- Miley Cirus CourhtneyxDuncan

-¡Callate!-Grito furica la chica.

-¡Vamos princesa no podrias encontrar ni tre cosas que odiar de mi!-La reto Duncan

-¿Eso crees?-Pregunto retóricamente- Dehecho puedo encontrar siete-Ella sonrio y el fruncio el señ vano. Juegas con migo. Eres inseguro. Me amas pero te gusta Gwen. Me haces tanto reir como llorar. Tus amigos son unos idiotas-Se estrujo un poco los cesos- Y la septima cosa que mas odio de ti, es que todo eso me hace amarte.

Duncan, por una vez no dijo sus bobadas, y se limito a juntar labios con su novia.

10. Jueves-La oreja de Van Googh GwenxTrent

El la miro de reojo. Ella desvio la mirada y se aliso la falda.

-Trent-Pronuncio tartamudeando.

Para sorpresa suya, se acerco a ella y le dice

-Sin conocerte ya te echaba de menos.-Ambos sonrien.

Ella le confia su nombre.

Entran a un tunel.

La luz se apaga.

Se besan.

Explosión.

Ambos mueren.

Silencio


End file.
